Saved
by PinkRanger4Evr
Summary: Harley Addison isn't just your typical girl. What happens when she crosses paths with the Winchesters and & how does she know Castiel AND Bobby? Read & Review! Chapter 1 up.


Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't have anything to do with Supernatural. Although I do wish it was mine! [: If it was, I would guarantee you Sam would be shirtless all the time! I only own Harley Addison and her story.

Author Note: (Read or you'll be lost] Okay so I've written a couple of stories but I deleted them and now I am starting fresh. Here's a Supernatural story I started, just got the idea out of no where. Since I really don't have time to go back and forth reading a whole episode, or have a very good memory of how exactly the episode, or have time to write the whole episode a lot of the wording and plots might not be the same as the episode. So keep that in mind when you're reading. A lot of thing will be changed and episodes will be skipped. The show will be different in this story. This episode starts in "Are you there God, it's me Dean Winchester" [Season 4) Thanks and Enjoy! Please Review. Constructive critisism welcomed. Thnks & REVIEW!

* * *

SAVED

Chapter 1

It has been three months since she'd seen him last. But she can remember him clearly. He is handsome, broad shoulders, tall, always wore a sharp suit, brown hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. She sat in her car thinking about him, it's what she usually did. She couldn't stop thinking of him. He is beautiful. He was the reason she was alive, he saved her, more than once. A tap on her window snapped her out of her thinking. She looked up and saw a man standing at her window. He was tall and wore dark jeans with an old dark brown leather jacket over his shoulders. She rolled down her window and hesitantly grabbed her gun in her jacket holding on to it.

"Are you planning on moving because we kind of need the parking space," he informed looking at her hard, as if she looked familiar.

"Yeah, sorry" she said pulling her hand from her pocket and placing it on shift stick. He nodded and took a step back taking a second look at her car.

"Nice car by the way" he smirked before walking away to his own car.  
She put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking.

* * *

"Dude you okay?" Samuel Winchester asked his older brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sammy, that girl, I've seen her some where before," Dean Winchester replied parking in the space the girl just evacuated.

"Yeah I bet you probably have" Sam muttered with a small smirk on his face. Dean smirked back and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Believe me, I've seen her before and that car" Dean stated stepping out of the car and closing the door.

* * *

She drove about 15 miles before pulling off to the side of the road. She sighed and laid back in her seat closing her eyes. She had no idea where to head next. She hasn't found a case in almost a month. She opened the door and stepped out of the car taking a bottle of water with her. She closed the door and walked over to the front of the car. Sitting on the hood of her car she opened her bottle of water and drunk it down.

"Harley" a man's voice called. She turned her head quick to the right and saw him, right there before her. He looked the same as he did six months ago. No change at all.

"Castiel" she breaths out. He takes a step towards her and she quickly hops off the hood to face him.

"You must find Sam and Dean Winchester" Castiel spoke looking at her with his big blue eyes. She looked at him puzzeled. She learned not to question him, he was an angel after all and everything he has told her to do so far has kept her alive. She nodded.

"But where do I begin, do you know where they are?" she asked taking a step towards him.

"Closer than you think" he promised.

"What exactly do I do when I find these Winchester's?" she asked curiously looking at him straight in the eyes.

"You must work with them, you must help them stop the apocalypse" he

"But..." she couldn't finish, he was gone as soon as she blinked. Why did he always do that? He always left her clueless, wondering and unsatisfied. She sighed once more and sat back down on her hood. This time she laid back and looked up at the sky. It was about 4 in the afternoon and she was tired. She laid on the hood of her car and before she knew it she drifted off to a dream world.

* * *

"How much longer to Bobby's?" Sam asked leaning back on his seat.

"About another 2 hours, will you stop whining like a baby?" Dean taunted.

"I am not whining" Sam snapped looking over at Dean who had a smile on his face. Dean spotted the burgundy 1969 Chevrolet Camaro from far back. He pulled up behind it.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam questioned.

"This is the car from earlier remember?" Dean marveled stepping out of the car. He walked up to the car and spotted the same young girl from earlier, laying on the hood of her car.

"Piece of junk break down?" Dean asked in a teasingly. The young girl shot up from the hood, pulling out her gun from her coat pocket and pointing it at Dean.

"Whoa there, we just thought your car broke down and that you needed help" Sam asserted raising his hands up like his brother.

"Sorry," she quickly said pulling it back in to her jacket.

"What exactly are you doing with a gun?" Dean questioned taking a small step towards her.

"Well a girl can't be to careful out here" she stammered. Sam and Dean eyed her suspiciously as she hoped off the hood.

"What if you too where killers, what would I have done? Exactly. Thanks but I don't need the help, my cars fine, just stopped for some fresh air," she remarked running her hands up the hood as she walked to the drivers seat. Sam and Dean watched her. Sam took a step towards her and she stopped to face him.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean"

"Winchester?" she stated and both brothers looked at her as if they were going to eat her. They both nodded.

"Harley Addison" she informed.

"We'll you seem to know us, but we don't know you, care to explain?" Dean demanded. She looked at them confused. How exactly was she going to explain to them that an angel wanted her to work with them?

"I worked with Bobby Singer and he told me about you guys, you guys are legends," she half lied. She wasn't going to tell them about Castiel just yet.

"So you're a hunter?" Sam implied. She nodded.

"That's why you look so familiar, you worked with Bobby, I think I've seen pictures of you up in place" Dean mentioned.

"Yeah, he actually trained me for about 2 years" Harley informed opening the door to her car. Dean stopped her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How about..." he stopped mid-sentence noticing her face. Harley grabbed her head and fell to her knees. Dean quickly pulled his hand away noticing what was happening. Sam looked to Dean. Dean was surprised, his eyes wide open. Had she just pulled his memories, his memories from being a child, his memories from being in hell. Harley's breath decreased and the pain in her head stopped. Sam reached to give her a hand but she stopped him.

"Please, no touching," Harley told them using her door to get up and regain balance. She leaned against her car refusing to look at them. Now, not only did she have to explain the angel, now she had to explain her ability...or abilities. The boys stared at her.

"What exactly was that?" Dean snapped receiving a glare from Sam.

"Maybe right here isn't the exact place to talk about this" Sam inquired.

"Follow behind us, were going to Bobby's," Dean muttered. Harley nodded and closed the door to her car. Sam and Dean got in to the Impala.

* * *

As soon as the boys got into their car Harley pulled out her pink black berry curve and speed dialed Bobby.

"Hello" he answered.

"Bobby, the Winchesters are going to call you any second, I need you to cover for me, please Bobby. I'll explain everything later," Harley cried in to the phone.

"Okay," Bobby replied then hung up. Harley sighed and put the car in drive following behind the Impala.

* * *

"Do you think we should trust her? We don't know anything about her, except that she worked with Bobby," Dean told Sam as he began driving the car, checking the rear view mirror to see if the burgundy Camaro was following.

"I'll call Bobby and..."

"Yeah, you do that" Dean said annoyed. She had just seemed his time in hell, not all of it but most of it. She basically saw glimpses of his whole life. Sam dialed Bobby's number and waited for an answer. After 3 rings Bobby picks up.

"Hello," he answered for the second time.

"Hey Bobby, its Sam, uh we we're wondering if you know a Harley Addison..." Sam spoke in to the phone and waited for an answer.

"She's my niece" Bobby confessed.

"Niece?" Sam questioned.

"Niece?" Dean repeated.

"My brother was her father," Bobby explained.

"Was?" Sam asked.

"He died when Harley was 6," Bobby said.

"Oh" Sam responded.

"You boys still heading over here?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we're about 2 hours out," Sam replied.

"Okay, well er, keep her with you okay" Bobby commanded.

"Will do Bobby, see you in a couple of hours," Sam spoke before hanging up. Sam looked over at Dean who was eying him curiously.

"She checks out..." Sam started.

"Yeah I heard, she's Bobby's niece? And we never knew about this why?" Dean questioned starring at the road ahead of him then once again checking his rear view mirror. The burgundy Camaro trailed slowly behind.

* * *

Two Hours Later

"Uncle Bobby!" she screamed out almost tearfully. She ran to him and flung herself on him. She held on to him tightly. Bobby chuckled. They boys walked up behind them.

"I missed you," she smiled pulling away. Bobby greeted the boys and then all four of them walked inside into Bobby's living room. They all seated themselves, Sam and Harley on the long couch, Dean on the chair next to the couch and Bobby on the lazy boy.

"Harley how about you get us some beers," Bobby instructed. Harley nodded and stood up, heading towards the kitchen.

"And maybe some sandwiches too?" Dean hollered. Harley rolled her eyes and continued off to the kitchen. As soon as she was far away a new discussion among the 3 male hunters came up. She could barely make out what they were saying but she could hear a little. Harley walked over to the fridge and opened the door, leaning down to get four beers. She looked back in to the fridge and saw all the left over food. She kicked the door closed and set all four beers on the counter.

She looked though the drawers for a bottle opener then she heard them, discussing angels, ANGELS! Her eyes widen and she slowly walked back over to the beers. She listened carefully trying to listen to what exactly they were saying. She popped the tops of all the beers and grabbed two in each hand. She turned around and jumped back quickly a beer slipping from between her fingers. The beer smashed on the floor, glass and beer went everywhere. She looked down and then back up at him. Why did he always show up and scare her? Couldn't he use a door for once?

"You must tell them" he started. Harley starred at him confused.

"You must make them believe and not doubt the power of the lord" Castiel continued taking a step towards her.

"You can't make a non believer a believer" Harley responded.

"Have faith Harley" he whispered before disappearing. Sam came in to the kitchen exactly 2 seconds later, Harley was kneeling down picking up some glass.

"You alright in here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I just...the beer slipped. I'll clean it up, here," she said handing him the three beers. Sam walked back into the living room and returned to help her clean the mess. When he returned she was bent over picking up the large visible glass pieces. She winced suddenly pulling back her hand but continued cleaning. Sam grabbed the mop and started moping. Harley stood up and dumped the glass in the garbage. She walked over to the sink, turning on the cold water she placed her finger under it. Sam placed the mop on the wall and walked over to her. He reached for her wrist but she pulled back not allowing him to.

"It's fine, minor cut," she told him with a smile, their eyes locked.

"I'll get the first aid kit," he said finally looking away. Sam walked off to get the first aid kit. Harley turned off the faucet and grabbed her napkin, wrapping it around her finger. Sam returned holding the a small white box. He tried to take her hand but she didn't allow him to. He opened a white large bandage and placed it around her index finger without touching her bare skin. Harley quickly pulled her hand away.

"Thanks," she said. This time she didn't see anything and she didn't know why. Usually when someone touched her she saw something. But with Sam nothing, but then again he didn't really touch her and she made sure of that. Sam nodded at her with a small smile and walked back to the living room. Harley finished cleaning, grabbed another beer and headed to the living room.

"That's the point, okay? We don't know for sure. So I'm not going to believe that this thing is a freaking angel of the Lord because it said so" Harley heard Dean yell. She looked up at him, into his eyes. He looked away. She took a deep breath and turned to Bobby.

"Hey Bobby? You have anything stronger than this?" Harley asked trying not to show her emotion. He nodded and Harley walked back into the kitchen.

"You two knuckleheads wanna keep arguing religion, or you wanna come take a look at this?" Bobby said after Harley left, stopping Sam and Dean from their argument.

Harley walked into the kitchen and headed for the alcohol cabinet. She opened it up and grabbed the first bottle she saw which just happened to be whiskey. One of Bobby's favorites. She removed the cap and began drinking it down. She drunk down about half before removing her mouth and covering it back up. The liquid burned her throat but she didn't really care. She placed the bottle back into the cabinet. She returned to the living room, where only Dean and Bobby sat.

"Where's Sam?" she asked.

"Sam went to go get me pie," Dean muttered.

Bobby, Dean and Harley are packing weapons and what not when Sam pulls up. Harley still unaware of what's going on doesn't ask any questions. But her mind wandered. She really wanted to know what was happening. The trio walk outside towards the impala. Bobby informs Sam about a hunter, Olivia Lowry, who he has been trying to contact for a couple of days now.

"Yeah, you guys follow me," Bobby said walking to his car. Harley following behind. Dean opens the drivers door and pushes Sam over. He grabs the bag.

"Dude? Where's the pie?" Dean exclaimed starring at Sam in disbelief. Harley let out a small chuckle and got into the passenger seat. Bobby and Harley drove in silence, until they reached the highway.

"So you gonna start explaining?" Bobby finally spoke. Harley looked at him.

"Would you believe, Angels...a certain Angel?" she finally replied. Bobby wasn't that surprised, he heard it before a couple of years ago, heard it from Sam and Dean, and now after 4 years he hears it from his niece again.

"Angels?" Bobby questioned wanting to get more from this statement.

"Remember Castiel?" she asked. He nodded. Bobby was the only person to know about Castiel, about the Angels, about what he saved her from. He was the only one Harley trusted, after her father died, after her mother hated her, abused her, blamed her and then finally abandoned her. Bobby was the only one she could trust because he was the only one that believe she wasn't crazy, even after everything the doctors said, after everything her mother said. He was the only one that was there for her and that loved her.

"He wants me to stay and work with the Winchesters, He wants me to help them stop the apocalypse." She simple stated and Bobby understood right away, no questions.

"When are you planning on telling them?" he asked.

"Well, I was hoping you could break the news to them," she replied with a smile.

"Sorry Harls, you're on your own," Bobby confirmed. Harley sighed and looked out the window.

After visiting two more hunters with Bobby and finding the same thing, Harley knew something bad was up. They made it back to Bobby's house to wait for Sam and Dean, who went to go check up on some other hunters. While Bobby was in his living room preparing things, Harley went outside.

"Castiel! Get your ass down here!" she yelled to the sky. He appeared behind her making her jump.

"I really wish you'd stop doing that," she muttered angrily.

"Do you know whats happening?" she asked sternly after recovering. He looked at her and took a step forward. She knew that look, the look he gave her, something was up, something bad.

"Another seal?" she questioned and he nodded slowly.

"The rising of the witnesses," he told her simply.

"I really wish you would have told me sooner," Harley told him. There was a loud crash in the house.

"Bobby!" she yelled and ran towards the house. She looked around as she entered the living room, then the kitchen.


End file.
